fandom_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom Administration-Staff Hiring/Approval Guidlines
STAFF HIRING PROCESS 'Main Staff Goal:' The "Fandom Multiverse Wiki" staff team is a group effort of young ann old minds working together to help maintain the Wiki's Rules/Policies, maintain the sincerity of the Wiki against Trolls/Vandals, to give a nice atmosphere to the wiki for the newer members, and to support the well being of our members on the main wiki. We stride to grow with our community, and help in many ways or forms. We are also fair to members, no matter how difficult the discussions are. All applicants must follow the guidelines below and send a forum post " Staff Application. On the application you must present the position you are looking for, the expierence you have with moderating in "general", why you want to be a staff member, your advantages an disadvantages to the team, and the time you are usually on. 'Guidelines:' *'1)' The user must be here about 3-6 months or a year, and be a regular user with over 100+ edits. *'2)' If he/she was demoted, he/she cannot reapply or be picked. *'3)' Candidates must be "mature" at certain times. *'4)' All candidates will be giving a "background check", meaning that "our staff" will be checking on candidate's warnings/kicks/bans/blocks/ and other issues that might conflict with our requirements. *'5)' Candidates must not own Sock-Puppets, or other accounts that are used to cause conflicts on the wiki. *'6)' All candidates must respect the rules and not break them, this requirement ties in with #5 *'7)' All candidates must be fair to other users. *'8)' Candidates must not beg or "guilt trip" other admins for a role or staff position. 'Hiring Process:' Our hiring process is a simple election process. The staff will announce the election in a blog (For example: December Staff Election Possibility) stating that, "Staff is currently looking/observing/and evaluating current possible candidates (Look under requirements). The candidates will be placed into 2 categories, for Mod's it will be "Day Shifts" and "Night Shifts". For Admins they would be chosen from the current staff that is either a "Head Moderator" or "Moderator", such as a "Chain of Command". After the candidates are chosen, another blog will be made show casing the candidates. There the community will be given the duty of voting for the candidates threw the comments on the blog, no "polls" will be given due to the fact of Alt. Accounts, Sock-Puppets, and favoritism. A deadline will be placed on the Blog, so when time runs out the candidate with the most votes will be put into a "1-2 Week Trial Period". Note: Sometimes there will be 1 candidate per category, meaning the blog will state "Will you choose these two for staff? Yes? or No?". There the community will either place yes or no in the comments. If its a "yes', both candidates will move to the "trial period". If its a "no", both or one candidate will be reviewed or replaced. 'Trial Period:' The "trial period" is to see if the user has the potential to deal with his/her duties. If he/she fails, it will be reviewed by the Head Moderator. If it is a severe issue or issues, it will be brought up with the Admins. This can lead to temp. suspension or restrictions (probation), temp lost of rank, or Perm. lost of rank.